


Eating

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-14
Updated: 2006-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: rip and Malcolm eat. (01/12/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

"So what are we trying today?" Malcolm asked Trip as he saw Chinese food on the table in their quarters.

"A little of this and a little of that, nothing too bad I think. Hoshi recommended all this to try." Trip winked at his lover and fed him from his fingers. Soon the food was forgotten, especially when Malcolm began sucking his fingers. With clothes flying and moaning rising, Trip was quick to suck his lover to completion and Malcolm did likewise.

Malcolm and Trip met Hoshi in the morning who asked Trip what they tried. "Just 'Sum Mal Cum'."


End file.
